exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Marisa Kirisame
Marisa Kirisame '''is one of the Arcana Witches who embodies '''the Star. She previously was a Hora. Story A Lost Witch Marisa Kirisame was once a young girl who lived alongside her friend, Aya n'Sully, but due to unforeseen circumstances, became roadkill. Marisa was granted another chance by the supernatural influence of Fortuna and resurrected as a Hora. Marisa attempts to save Horae from a cruel game in which they must kill eachother and avoid death from Moirae to survive, by befriending said Moirae. She thus encounters and becomes close to Kerren Gestal, attempting to help him out, but being instead chased by another Moira, Rosa Sakana. The Spark of Love Marisa got closer to Aya as the both of them are threatened by a quick succession of events, barely avoiding death and erasure several times. They briefly became lovers, but the manipulations of Rosa as well as the differences between their tempers caused them to split apart. Marisa ran away and encountered once again Kerren who tells her the truth : Moirae are resurrected fallen Horae who are forced to take revenge upon the world. More then ever determined to save them, Marisa marched against the Moirae in a final, symbolic battle and through her optimism and courage, defeated them not through power but through force of will. After the battle, she asked from Fortuna to redeem all Moirae and grant them a happy life, which Fortuna acknowledged. After this, Marisa's immediate whereabouts are unknown. Star's Redemption She was found, amnesiac, next to the Levi High School, where the Grimoire of Eliphas called out to her and granted her power over the Star Arcana, allowing her to rebuild a new life alongside new friends. One of these friends, Coquelicot Tulipa, similar to her in her mindset and attitude, quickly became her closest friend and confident. She helped Coquelicot by entrusting her with her powers in order to fight against Negative Arcanas during Samhain, her powers allowing Coquelicot to obliterate some of the most powerful Arcanas. This allowed Coquelicot to survive and granted Marisa and her new friends a happy ending. Appearance Marisa is an eccentric girl with golden hair and equally golden hair. For reasons yet unexplained, she always dons a witch costume - something she did a long time before actually becoming a witch. Personality An enthusiastic, thuggish woman with a penchant for thievery and blatant disrespect for order, she hides most of her insecurities behind this attitude. She has a hero complex and constantly attempts to show herself at her best no matter what she feels. Paradoxically, she is quite selfish despite that : no matter the cost, the only thing that truly matters to her is acting as a savior. However, Marisa truly does her best despite a lack of understanding of human interactions and genuinely attempts to do her best in relationships - her shallow mindset and psychological fragility makes it hard for bonds to last, but she eventually manages, with Coquelicot, to transcend her own difficulties and stay with her. Powers * Elemental Manipulation: As a Hora, she possessed mastery over Fire and Thunder. * Power Copy: As a Hora, her special powers allowed her to mimic other people's abilities. * Arcana Powers: Mastery over the Strength Arcana allows her to manifest immense physical powers. However, these powers are double-edged, and as the Witch of the Strength, she risks summoning the Negative Strength into the material realm if her emotions falter. Storylines * The Last Hour features Marisa as a central protagonist. * Tarot Hearts briefly features Marisa. Trivia * She is named after (or perhaps a parallel version of) Touhou protagonist Marisa Kirisame, an occidental magician with a penchant for thievery. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Arcana